


Rick and Mario: Galactic Adventures

by GrandDoomerSoul85



Category: Fairly OddParents (a little bit), Mario & Luigi RPG (Video Games), Rick and Morty, Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Galaxy
Genre: Citadel of Ricks, Cussing, Death, Episode: s02e10 The Wedding Squanchers, Episode: s03e01 The Rickshank Rickdemption, Gen, Gore, Mashup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-12-20 18:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21061412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandDoomerSoul85/pseuds/GrandDoomerSoul85
Summary: What if the events of Super Mario Galaxy intertwined with Late Season 2/Early Season 3 of Rick and Morty?Well, when Bowser steals the Power Stars of the Comet Observatory, some of them get in the hands of the Galactic Federation and one with Rick. Watch as the heroic duo, Mario and Luigi, ally with this mad scientist and his grandson as they collect the Power Stars to stop Bowser from taking over the universe, and destroying the Galactic Federation in one.Will they succeed, or will they fail? Find out here.





	1. Prologue-1

**Location: ?**

We begin this story, with a red book with a star on it. The book magically opened from its place on a metallic tale filled with science stuff, and the camera zoomed into this book's pages as it opened, and a scratchy, drunken voice began speaking as the first page turned to reveal a picture of a comet in the night sky.

"_Ever-*urp* every hundred Earth years, a mystical comet appears in the *urp* skies of the Mushroom Kingdom. Mystical, I'd wager my butt for it."_

The page turned to reveal another picture, one of mushroom-headed people sitting in a grassy landscape in the dead of night, one with shooting stars raining from the comet.

"_That hell of a-*urp* a comet was so large, that one year, it filled the *urp* skies and sent countless stars raining down. Geez that would hurt."_

The same mushroom people were displayed on the next picture, this one being a daytime where they were carrying candy-like objects and a giant star.

"_The Toads-*urp*, Jesus, that makes PERFECT sense, the Toads brought the shooting stars into their craphouse castle, where they became a great Power Star. Huh, if there is a world that has those things, I would totally go and steal it."_

The next scene showed the Power Star glowing in the night, with Toads circled around it on a hill under the night sky, where the comet glided over them.

"_It should have been a very happy time for the-*urp*, for the citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom. Oh, I'm sorry, is there gonna be something here?"_

The next scene did not have much to offer compared to the previous ones. It was a picture of a star in the night sky, with the comet in the corner. "That was the night of the Star Festival, held once-*urp*, once every hundred years to celebrate the comet." an old man said, brushing his blueish-white hair and putting his left hand in his lab coat. "Lame!" He then slammed the book with a scowl. "Jesus, where did you find this, Morty?" The old man turned towards the direction of a young boy, yellow shirt, brown hair, the likes.

"Rick, just so you know, this is an ANTIQUE. This hooded man gave it to me." Morty said.

"Hooded man?" Rick said. Suddenly, he grabbed the book and shoved it into a case. "You really shouldn't get candy from strangers, Morty! And this book is a lot like it! I gotta-*urp* gotta scan this to see if Needful didn't give this to *urp* us to make us miserable!" Rick then stormed out, muttering insulting comments about Jerry.

After an awkward silence, Morty spoke. "Far out, Rick." He then stood up, and proceeded to walk into the kitchen. "Aw geez, what have you seen, Rick. The Mushroom Kingdom is not a real place. Maybe you ran into something similar, huh?"

Oh, how he was gonna eat his words.

**Location: Mushroom Kingdom**

Why? Because unbeknownst to the boy, the Mushroom Kingdom was indeed, real. And in this wondrous land, a certain red-capped hero was reading a letter from the ruler of this mystical land. "Dear Mario, I'll be waiting for you at the castle on the night of the Star Festival. There's something I'd like to give you. From, Peach." Mario read as he rocked back and forth on his chair. Immediately, he jumped up and raced towards Peach's Castle.

**Location: Koopa Kingdom**

Meanwhile, in the Koopa Kingdom, Bowser scowled as he looked into the sky. "Another night not invited for the Star Festival. Jesus, it's supposed to be a time of peace, where rivalries are put aside for the year, yet nobody invited that dumb brute Bowser to it." The Koopa King clenched his fist as he looked into the background.

Knowing them, the Mushroom people were probably just lazing around, singing songs and roasting marshmallows and sausages while he licked his wounds clean. He was busy building his arsenal with each passing Star Festival. A hundred years for an Earthling was simply one year to the residents of the Mushroom world, so there was truth to the centennial part of it.

Bowser looked to the stars, and saw the comet. "If only I could get rid of it, then they would have nothing to celebrate." Suddenly, the realization hit him. His eyes widened and his face grinned as he clapped his hands together. "That's it! If they won't invite me to the Star Festival, then I'll just take whatever that stupid comet has to offer! And then, Peach shall finally make that scrumptious goodness I've always craved!" He then ran towards the airship hangars, shouting his next plan. "Alright, ladies and gentlemen! They might not have invited us to the Star Festival, but we could still take their stupid comet! Who's with me!?"

At first, there was a moment of silence, but everyone burst into cheers. The Koopas have not been invited to the Star Festival for a long time, and now, they're gonna destroy that comet they loved. "Now let's get into space!"

**Location: Smith Residence**

Meanwhile, on Earth, something else is coming up. Jerry Smith, the father of Morty, was looking through the freezer. He snaked his way through the second drawer when he found his way into some ice cream. Rick was walking along the kitchen when he saw Jerry take out a spoon. "No!" He quickly ran towards his idiot son-in-law, desparate to stop him-

But it was too late.

"NO!" Rick said as Jerry suddenly coughed and went down on his hands and knees. "MORTY! SUMMER! BETH! SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH JERRY!" At that remark, Jerry's skin began to turn red before he vomited and passed out. Beth, Summer, and Morty ran out to see that their family member was sick and lying on the ground.

**Location: ?**

Meanwhile, a lone figure sat in his office, waiting for his agent to call back. He was busy playing with a paddleball, his legs laying flat on his desk as he whistled quietly. This boredom was quickly taken out when he saw a monitor descending. Quickly, he put away the paddleball and stumbled his way into a regular sitting position. The static faded to reveal a Gromflomite staring back from the monitor. "Sir, I have something you may want to see."

"What is it that you saw?" the Gromflomite Commander asked. "Did you catch some of those pesky rebels yet?" he said. Rick Sanchez was already

"Commander, don't you remember? Agent T is with one of them. However, she found some really interesting things on Earth, and she tells us that there are crystalline guardians protecting it, we need to eliminate them, but back to the topic." the lieutenant said as he moved his side of the camera to a large crate with light coming out of it. "Recently, our scouts have discovered this object, and it kinda looks like an ornate star of some kind. We have detected a tremendous amount of power from it."

"Power? As in energy? Bring it to the laboratory right away! We may need our scientists to take a sneak peek at this thing." the Commander said.

"Aye aye, captain!" the lieutenant said while saulting, and the video turned off.

The Commander thought about what his lieutenant had said. A giant Power Star relic-thing of some kind? He would have to thank whoever made that! Right before capturing them and interrogating them for their secrets if they refuse to cooperate, of course. "I would be happy to see what else is in store. Keep up the good work."

**Alright, so, I'm remaking my old story 'Rick and Morty Galaxy', and I'm not going to make it a baseless piece of paper. This time, I'm going to combine Super Mario Galaxy from the Mario series, Late Season 2/Early Season 3 of Rick and Morty, think of the Wedding Squanchers and Rickshank Rickdemption arc of Rick and Morty. Heck, I might include some other series into the mix if it is a possibility.**

**Before you ask, yes, Morty and the gang would be back on Earth during the in-between part, and no, that will not mean that the Rick and Morty stuff will not be present for a while. The Galactic Federation will hold some of the Power Stars, one of which they will SPOILERS.**

**Anyways, this is on Fanfiction as well, click [here](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13410893/1/Rick-and-Mario-Galactic-Adventures) to see it.**


	2. Prologue-2

**Location: Toad Town, Mushroom Kingdom**

The Mushroom Kingdom was bustling that night, and not just because this was any regular old night, but the night of the Star Festival. Already, the streets were decorated, and there were fireworks being set up and ready to launch. In the castle, the chefs were preparing a great banquet for all the people that came. Already, the man himself was busy running through the valley, arms spread to the sides as he sprinted across the path, happily awaiting the present Peach would give him ‘Oh my.’ he thought as he went into Toad Town. ‘I wonder what she’s gonna give me this Star Festival.’

“Evening, Mario.” a Toad Guard said as the plumber entered the pathway to Toad Town. Things were going great in the capitol of the Mushroom Kingdom, the Toads were prancing around, collecting every Star Bit they could find, setting up the food, or just wandering around. But before the plumber could get to the plaza, the sound of cannonfire was heard.

Meteors went from the sky, striking the town, causing buildings to fall over or explode on contact with the deadly projectiles. The camera pans outwards, revealing that airships were firing them onto Toad Town, and they were also firing white lights at random Toads, causing them to freeze up in crystals. “Oh-a God, oh crap!” Mario ran across the carnage, dodging the white lights and meteors when he noticed the flags on the ships. “Oh goodness, why did it have to be tonight!?”

One of the airships began making its way to Peach’s Castle. The princess herself looked in horror, holding a star creature in her arms as she watched the airship steer towards the direction of her castle. To her horror, as the airship got closer, she saw a face that she would have never thought she would see on a Star Festival. Bowser lumbered towards the front of the airship, looking at the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. “Princess Peach, you never invited me to the Star Festival, even if it was a time of peace!” The Koopa King had no trace of lie in his words, and they could see smoke coming from his nostrils. “It has came to me that taking your stupid comet was not enough, so, I’m making something greater than this dumb celebration. You are formally invited to the creation of my new galaxy!”

Everyone was horrified, and the star creature huddled in Peach’s arms even further.

“If you won’t let me in on this occasion, they you won’t have it whatsoever! This festival is over!” Bowser raised his hands, creating powerful bolts of electricity, attracting not another fleet of airships, but a powerful, metallic flying saucer that hovered over the castle, creating a reflection in Peach’s eye.

Back with Mario, he was running towards the direction of Peach. Damn it, was this because he was not invited!? He must save her, and fast, he might even kill her! He ran past Toads encased in crystals and the spots where meteors fell, but just when he was about to make it to Peach’s Castle, the bottom section of the UFO began to glow in various colors, and then it shot lasers, cutting an area around the castle.

Suddenly, the bridge began to break, and Mario knew he had to go fast, and he looked up to see that the airships were throwing chains down to the ground, they were anchoring to the area around the castle, the area within the circle the UFO cut. “Oh no.” Mario said, knowing what was going to happen. The airships went upwards, them and the chains were surprisingly strong enough to lift Peach’s Castle from its place on the ground.

Mario, Peach, and the two Toads with the latter watched in horror as they saw how far high they took the castle. What was Bowser planning to do with them? “Mario!” Peach screamed, in hopes that her hero will defeat the Koopa King. The plumber looked up, ready to defeat his archnemisis once again, when suddenly, a Magikoopa appeared, but not just and Magikoopa teleported in front of the plumber. That was Kamek, Bowser’s old caretaker.

  
“So long, enjoy your flight.” he said before cackling madly, shooting Mario with a burst of magic, sending him flying into the vacuum of space. “And good riddance.”

“Mario!” Peach screamed, calling out for here hero, but nobody came for her as Bowser teleported the castle and the ships with his magic. It is unknown where they wound up or what the guy is doing, but one thing’s for certain, a new adventure was about to take shape.

**Location: Unknown Space Station**

Meanwhile, in a space station floating in the other side of the universe, something else was happening. In a hallway, the doors burst open, revealing the Smith/Sanchez family running in a hurry, various aliens accompanying them as they carried a bead with a semi-comatose and very sick Jerry Smith, his skin was pale, his eyes were pink, and green slime coming from the orifices on his face. “Don’t worry about Jerry. He’s gonna be fine.” Rick said, trying to lift his family’s spirits. “You hear that, Jerry? You’re gonna fine!” Suddenly, Jerry’s skin and eyes became a bright red as he vomited a strange, green ooze out of his nose and mouth before going back to a comatose state.

“Whoah!” Morty said as he barely dodged the vomit.

“Eugh, watch out for that stuff. It will stain if it gets on your clothes and it will send you into a murderous rage if it gets on your eyes and mouth.”

At that statement, Beth was getting angry. “Why would you keep mutant bacteria in a pint of Cherry Garcia!?” she demanded.

“I know this is not the time, but, you know, technically, the second freezer drawer is mine.”

“Not anymore!” Beth argued.

“You’re overreacting!” Rick countered.   
  
“We’re losing him.” the alien nurse with them said.

“Alright, fine, but you’re not touching my CRISPR.” Rick said.

  
“Is he going to die?” Summer asked.

“Don’t worry, Doctor GlipGlop is the best in the galaxy.” the nurse said.

Just then, a red-skinned alien with three eyes in a vertical line walked in, wearing a doctor’s uniform akin to one from Earth. “Hello, I’m Doctor GlipGlop.” Before he could examine the sick man in front of him, Jerry vomited right into his face, causing GlipGlop to descend into a murderous rage, until Rick shot him with his laser pistol.

At first, everyone was devastated that Rick killed the best doctor in the galaxy, but that was interrupted when Sanchez spoke out. “What? Every hospital claims to have the best doctor in the gal-*urp*-axy.” As the nurse examined Jerry, Beth, Morty, and Summer glared at their family member like just stole from a sleeping person. “It’s like those pizza places that claim to have the best pizza in the world. What- Do you think they have pizza contests? Have you ever been to a pizza contest?”

“Go in the waiting room, Dad!” Beth said angrily.

“Fine.” Rick said as he, Morty, and Summer walked back into the waiting room, the latter two were worried about Jerry, and Rick was just unimpressed that he had to wait. When they finally entered, Rick looked at various aliens. “Excuse me, what are you here for? Just kidding, I don’t care.” Rick looked at the television, seeing something he didn’t like. “Well, this won’t do.” he said, grabbing the box and throwing in the ground.

“Hey! What are you doing!?” the nurse demanded.

“A reboot.” Rick said.

  
“Wait, what does that even mean?” she asked.

  
“Well, Mr. Author didn’t like the old story, so I’m making sure we nail this one.” Rick said as he finished tinkering with the box, and with one replug and a quick punch, the television turned back on again, this one displaying a scene filled with women’s butts dancing around the words ‘Rick and Mario: Galactic Adventures’, before everything cut to black.


	3. Prologue-3

**Location: ???**

Black, everything was black. “Wha, where am I?” the red-clad plumber said. He felt a little tap on his shoulder, once, then twice. Slowly, he opened his eyes, looking at the strange star creature floating besides him. He got up from the field of flowers he was lying on as the star creature circled around him. The camera zoomed out to reveal that the two were on a tiny planetoid in the middle of space. Suddenly, the star creature transformed into a bunny with star-shaped ears, plopping on the ground as it did.

“Finally, you’re awake!” the star-rabbit thing said. “Let’s play.”

“P...play?” Mario said. But how could he play? Suddenly, he remembered the events that happened at the Star Festival. The letter, the walk to Peach’s Castle, Bowser’s siege on the capital city, Toad Town, and the guy literally lifted their castle off the ground. “Oh no, I have to save her!” The red-capped plumber began running in one direction, across the grasslands with a small village, only to find… “Mama-mia! This place has no end!”

“You’re on a planetoid, mister plumber.” the star rabbit said. “You were out for an hour. Now that you’re awake, let’s play!” he said cheerfully. Mario looked puzzled, not knowing how to process things. As the rabbit hopped across the planetoid, the plumber, seeing no other options on how to handle this, followed the strange alien rabbit. It was so surreal, walking on an extremely small sphere. But when the rabbit stopped, three more rabbits appeared out of thin air, both of which had yellow ears. “If you want to know about where you are, then catch all three of us.” And with that, all three rabbits disappeared, leaving Mario to sigh.

**Location: Peach’s Castle**

Peach rapidly breathed after the flash of light. “Oh my stars… oh my stars…” she whispered repetitively, processing what just happened. But that was not to last.

  
“Evening, Princess.” a voice said. A voice that she knew was gonna come soon, but she did not want it to. She looked to see the Koopa King walking towards the balcony, a smug grin plastered onto his reptilian face. “Heh, surprised to see me? Eh, long day, huh?”

“What do you want from me, Bowser!?” Peach questioned.

“Long story short, you didn’t invite me to the Star Festival or any other special holiday where people could… set aside their differences. Do you negotiate peacefully? Do you ever include me in diplomatic affairs? Was it because of that stupid play!? No matter, since your kingdom refused to invite me, then I guess that I have to take matters into my own hands.”

  
“You son of a-”

“Birthday cake?” Bowser asked, causing Peach to freeze and him to chuckle. “Well, it’s not my birthday, but I would like a cake, anyway. Ooh, with cheese!”

Peach immediately ran up to him, nose to snout. “If you think I’m making you anything after what you did, then you’re even more pathetic than I thought. I demand you to put my castle back where it belongs, immediately!”

“Oh no, I’m really scared, shaking like a leaf trying to hold onto the tree. Ha! I’m just as royal as you are, maybe even more. No matter, we’ll be twice the royal as we were before this is over.” the Koopa King said as he walked towards Peach, putting a hand on her shoulder as she angrily glared at him. “So don’t be mad, why don’t you draw with Junior?”

“Hi, Mama Peach!” Her glare faded in a flash, and her eyes darted for to see a smaller version of the Koopa King with a bandanna around his neck. “Um, is there something on my face?”

“GAH!” Peach burst out of Bowser’s grip, running out of her room. “WHAT’S HAPPENING TO ME!?” Both Bowser and Bowser Junior looked confused, seeing that she literally burst through her own bedroom wall.

_ ‘Geez,’ _ Bowser thought, looking at his son like he grew another head.  _ ‘He still thinks Peach is her mother, even if he said he knew. Yep, like the first time I arrived. Lord help us all.’ _

Meanwhile, Peach was running through her castle’s hallways, looking for any way out of that living nightmare. She quickly turned to the right, seeing Koopatrols and Magikoops walking around in her castle. Looking at one of the doors, she quickly opened it to find that Luigi and a few Toads were playing cards. “Luigi? Gabe? Tyler? Snooze? Thank the stars you’re here…”

“Here?” the red Toad said. “Well, we’ve been as ‘here’ as we have been.”

“You look so scared, Princess. What’s wrong?” Luigi asked.

“What’s wrong… wait, did you not notice the castle shake. That Bowser’s troops are all over the place? Any of that!?” They all looked at each other and shrugged, causing Peach to facepalm in response. “Just look out the window.” she grumbled.

Luigi and the Toads looked out to see a peculiar sight. The castle was floating midair, being circled by several of Bowser’s airships. Nothing was able to be seen for miles, except for a few stray stars and galaxies light-years away. “Oh my God.” Luigi said. “What did Bowser do this time!?”

**Location: St. Gloopy Noops Hospital**

Meanwhile, back at the alien hospital, Rick was busy spanning through various shows from various realities. They saw people who walk on their heads, gazelle eating a lion, a world where everyone was a retarded plumber of sorts, a breaking news where a bunch of superheroes were fighting a black metal ball, a tentacled guy doing I don’t know what, a bunch of squid-kids fighting each other with paint, a show where people whack each other, and robots in the same bed. They stopped in what looked like a gladiatorial arena.

The scene cut to reveal the two announcers for the tournament. "Man vs. Car. It’s the only hit show where it pins a man…” The scene temporarily shifted to a burly man posing for the crowd in pride. “...against a car.” The scene shifted to an ordinary car, which let out a few honks as its headlights flashed.

The scene shifted to the man and the car facing each other in said arena. “In this night’s episode of Man vs. Car, we have Micheal Jekins fighting a regular old car. “Alright, three, two, one, go!” The human and the car charged at each other, with Micheal Jekins keeping his grip on the car’s front, but to no avail as the car easily ran him over.

“Game, set, and match!” another announcer said. “That’s another one for the cars.”

“Why do the cars always win?” the other announcer laughed.

Rick sighed and changed the channel. This time, it was set in a house, where two humanoid aliens with distinctive folds over their eyes were sitting. “Sammantha,” the male humanoid said, holding his supposed love interest’s arms. “I need to know that you know that I have a couple of Eye-Holes.”

He then ripped the folds off, revealing two distinct organs underneath.

  
“Yes, I understand. Here, look at my Eye-Holes.” Sammantha replied, ripping off her skin folds as well, revealing that she had eight of them.

“Oh, you have eight eye… Eye-Holes.” the man said before he and Sammantha began quote-on-quote ‘kissing’ each other with their Eye-holes, much to Morty and Summer’s disgust, which also kind of weirded them out.

“Geez, Rick, what is this?” Morty asked.

“Wait for it…” the mad scientist said, holding his hand up.

As on que, the scene transitioned to a blue-skinned humanoid wearing tights and a cape on a helicopter, throwing a rope down and breaking through the sunroof, surprising the two aliens, who walked backwards as the being pulled out a megaphone. “In the Eye-Hole… Man. I’m the only one that’s allowed to have Eye-Holes.” The self-proclaimed Eye-Hole Man gave them two swift kicks, forcing the Eye-Holes out of them. “Get up on out of here with my Eye-Holes.”

The next scene showed a cereal box as the Eye-Hole Man eight one of the Eye-Holes off the ground. “Eew, gross!” Morty said, reeling back at the sudden twist.

“What in the hell!?” Summer asked.

“Oh, that. You know, if he catches you with a box of his Eye-Holes, he breaks through a window and starts beating the shit out of you, but it’s worth the risk. They melt in your mouth, you two.” Rick said before Beth walked into the waiting room.

  
“Dad, I can’t believe you’re talking to the kids about alien cereal, I’m worried about Jerry.”

“Well, your thirty-nine years late, or however old he is.” Rick said. “Wait a minute, is he fifty? Jesus Christ, Beth, is Jerry fifty?” he said, earning a glare from his daughter.

**Location: ???**

Back on the planetoid, Mario caught the last rabbit. “Ach! I’m finally caught!” Mario let go of the rabbit as it transformed back into a white star. “Wow! You caught all of us! Maybe you really can help Mama…” it said. Just then, a form of light took shape on a clear part of the small planetoid, said light faded away to reveal a white and baby blue structure reminiscent of a castle, with two more of these little stars.

“I’m sorry we brought you here so suddenly, but we should tell you where you are. This place is a connection from your world to deep space. We call it the Gateway Galaxy.”   
  


“So that’s where I am…” Mario thought aloud. He began walking towards the top of the structure when the second yellow star spoke.

“Mama’s waiting up above. Please help her with whatever she asks.”

Scaling the star-patterned steps, Mario soon reached the top, and it was not another star creature waiting for him, but a tall woman with blonde hair over one eye, and a long blue dress, making her look like an older and more mysterious version of Peach. “I’ve been watching you from here…” she said with a mysterious, yet wise voice. “This place is the gateway to the starry sky, also known as the Gateway Galaxy.” The mysterious woman closed her eyes and put her hand on her chest. “My name is Rosalina, and I watch over and protect the cosmos. Unfortunately, my ship has been robbed by a monster, a weird turtle mixed with a dragon. He even had a little kid.”

“Oh my goodness, Bowser had got you, too?” Mario asked.

“Yes. From what I heard from Luma, he also holds your special one.” Rosalina stated.

“Peach? But how? She’s supposedly miles away from me, I’m a sitting duck!”

  
“You should not worry about that. To save your special one, you would need the ability to travel through space, as you already know.” She put her hand off her chest and opened her sky blue eyes, looking at Mario and waving her wand. Suddenly, the white star creature from earlier appeared. “Luma can give you this power. I will entrust you with his care.” With a quick wave of her wand, she directed Luma into Mario, who felt a surge of cosmic power flow through his veins. He looked at his glowing hands and jumped up in satisfaction. “Bowser had struck you, just as he did to us. With the help of Luma, you can rescue the Grand Star. May the stars shine down on you…” she said, disappearing into thin air, although the structure remained in its place.

Just then, a Luma appeared in front of the crystal. “Alright, give a spin to that crystal behind me. Come on, give it a try.” Sighing, Mario nodded, and with his arms held out, he spun at the crystals, which surprisingly broke, revealing a strange, star-like artifact. “Walk towards this Launch Star and spin in it. It will allow you to reach your special one.”

The red-capped plumber nodded, looking at the Launch Star, nodded. He caustiously walked towards the strange gizmo, and taking a deep breath, he spun, activating the mechanisms and launching him into space.

  
“HERE WE GO!”

Whatever it is, Mario knew that another adventure was at his doorstep. He had fought Bowser in many different places, and now, the cosmos is the battlefield. Whatever the outcome of the fight is, whatever he met along the way, whatever trails he had to face, he knew that losing was not an option.

**Alright, here we go! Mario is going on his first adventure through the cosmos. As to why I put the Toad Brigade here so early on (as well as adding something happening in Peach's Castle), well, you'll see what I have in store for you guys pretty soon, don't you worry.**


End file.
